tu sera mienne
by curllette
Summary: Quinn a toujours était dure, pas seulement avec les autres mais aussi avec elle même. fanfiction sur le couple faberry, c'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgent
1. Chapter 1: la reine des glace

Tu sera mienne

Quinn Fabray avait été élevé dans une famille catholiques . Dés son plus jeune age son père lui avait appris que seule les faibles pleure, que pour devenir une battante jamais elle ne s abaisserait a montrer ses sentiments c'est ainsi que Quinn Fabray la reine des glaces est née la forçant a devenir cette être ignoble qui terrifie la totalité du lycée. Personne n'avait jamais oser la regarder dans les yeux , personne ne lui tenait tête personne sauf Rachel Berry la loseuse du glee club la seule qui avait réussis à déstabiliser la grande Quinn.

Rachel la voyait toujours sous son vraie jour même si la blonde faisait de sa vie un enfer. Elles ne se parlait jamais les rares fois ou elle lui avait adressé la parole c'était pour l'insulter mais cela n'avait pas empêcher Rachel de consoler la blonde lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé en pleure dans la salle du glee club. Quand Quinn y penser elle avait toujours admirée la diva pour son courage

elle la trouvais belle et puis lorsque ses grands yeux sombres se poser sur elle, elle …

Quinn secoua vivement le tête non elle ne devait pas y penser , elle quitta sa chambre se fit couler un bain ,rentra dans l'eau bouillante et pleura. Toute ses larmes qu'elle avait retenue pendant tellement longtemps, elle aurait tellement aimé pleurer dans ses bras encore une fois ...

Oui quinn Fabray était amoureuse de Rachel Berry et si son père le savait il la tuerait mais tant pis, parce que demain elle posera ses lèvres sur celle de la brune .

Oui demain Rachel Berry tu sera mienne...


	2. Chapter 2 : comment dire je t'aime

_Je reviens avec un deuxième chapitre dans lequel Quinn est le narrateur. Laissez moi une rewiew_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et si vous avez des idées pour la suite faite les moi parvenir_

* * *

Toute la nuit j'ai rêvé de tes lèvres de comment j'allais t'exprimer mes sentiments, en chanson peut être ? Je sais que tu aime le chant, a vrai dire il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas comprendre que chanter est ta passion. Moi c'est diffèrent je ne chante jamais je ne veux pas me ridiculiser et surtout pas devant toi. Je pourrais t'embrasser tout simplement ? Mais si tu ne réponds pas a mon baiser je crois que …. Je délire je suis Quinn Fabray et personne ne me repousse. 2 mots, juste 2 petit mots et pourtant j'ai l'impression que le ciel s'apprête à me tomber sur la tête. Ho Charlie si j'avais ton courage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai 14 ans et je viens d'avoir ma première mauvaise note, j'ai peur de ce que va dire papa alors je me dirige vers la chambre de Charlie ,elle sait toujours quoi faire elle. Lorsque je rentre je la vois a cheval sur une de ses amies qu'elle embrasse a pleine bouche, je m'excuse et ferme la porte. Bizarrement sa ne me choque pas, a près tout moi aussi je regarde le corps des filles dans les vestiaires et je me surprends même à les trouver belles.

Mais comme rien ne reste jamais secret papa et maman on appris que Charlie embrasse ses amies dans sa chambre. Dans le salon papa crie et maman pleure Charlie, elle ne dit. La maison est redevenue calme, j'entends les marches qui grincent , la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvre, elle s'assoie sur le bord de mon lit et je vois bien la tache bleu qui commence a se former autour de son yeux. Sa mains tremble et dans sa voix je comprends qu'elle a pleuré, elle me dit qu'elle doit partir mais qu'il ne faut pas que je sois triste parce qu'elle reviendra bientôt je hoche la tête mais je sais qu'elle ment. Ce jour la j'ai compris qu'il ne faut jamais énerver mon père

_Fin du flashback _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un bruit de chaise me sort de ma rêverie. Tu est là devant moi et me demande si tu peux t'assoir je réponds un simple oui mais en vérité je suis bien trop occuper par contempler ton visage, tu remet tes cheveux en place et te mort la lèvres supérieur. C'en est trop je plaque ma mains sur ta nuque et m'empare de tes lèvres. Peu importe si tout les élèves de la bibliothèques nous regardent, tant pis si mon père me chasse pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est que tu répondes à mon baiser. À bout de souffle je romps notre étreinte , tu souris et entrouvre tes lèvres et dit ...

« QUIIIN ma puce lève toi tu va être en retard au lycée »


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel Barbra Berry

_Et voilà un troisième chapitre, je suis moins satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour continuer mon histoire. Merci pour vos rewiew sa ma fait vraiment plaisir :)_

* * *

Je me présente , je suis Rachel Berry et depuis que je suis en age de balbutier je participe a des concours de chant que j'ai tous remporté avec brio, quand j'ai commencer a me déplacer j'ai participé a des concours de danse. J'ai l'étoffe d'une star que dis-je, je suis une star. Comme vous avez pue le remarquer la plus part de mes phrases commencent par JE. C'est vrai que mon ego est un peu plus développer que la moyenne et l'on pourrait croire que je suis la fille la plus populaire du lycée celle avec qui tout le monde veut être amie...mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous paraissez étonné ? je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis c'est vrai et je en suis pas non plus populaire mais plus tard quand je serais connue vous autres cheerleader et sportifs vous en mordrais les doigts de ne pas m'avoir accorder plus d'attention.

Il est 6 heures du matin et je suis déjà debout. Comment je fais ? Comment chaque matin j'arrive trouver le courage de me lever pour aller au lycée ? Car oui après toute les humiliations que je subit on pourrait croire que je voudrais me faire transférer , voir même changer de ville mais sachez que je suis une Berry et que les Berrys n'abandonne JA-MAIS et puis en tant que future actrice de Brodway je me dois de pouvoir exprimer le maximum d'émotion j'ai donc besoin de imprégner de tout les sentiments possible...

Non la vérité c'est que je suis follement amoureuse de Quinn Fabray depuis le premier jour ou mon regard a croisé le sien. Vous devez surement penser que je suis maso d'aimer quelqu'un qui prends plaisir a me faire souffrir mais que vous le croyez ou non j'arrive a voir toute la bonté qu'il y a en elle, sous ses airs de garce elle cache une fille au grand cœur. Un jour peut être j'arriverais a briser son masque de glace en attendant je dois me contenter du peu d'attention qu'elle me donne c'est a dire chaque jour lorsqu'elle est les idiotes qui lui servent d'amies me ridiculise.

D'ailleurs pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre qu'elle et ses cheerleaders viennent de pénétrer dans le couloirs. Les murmures se multiplient ainsi que les regards de pitié. Tout mon corps se préparent a l'impact et lorsque la boissons glacée coule contre ma peau elle me murmure tout près de mon oreilles d'une voix qui pourrait être sensuelle si elle n'était pas chargé de haine :

« bonne journée hobbit »

j'entends dans son rire toute la joie que lui apporte son fichue rituel. Je me remets tranquillement de la proximité qu'il y avait entre nos deux corps alors qu'elle s'éloigne je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, elle est tellement belle, ses beaux cheveux blond attacher par la traditionnelle queue de cheval bouge au rythme de ses pas, alors qu'elle me lance un dernier regard assassin de ses yeux couleur émeraude je comprends que je dois baisser le regard ,mais je ne le fais jamais non en faite je n'y arrive jamais. Et puis cet uniforme rouge et blanc qui mets tellement bien ses forment en valeur ne lui va qu'à elle.

Quinn Fabray si un tu pouvait savoir comme je t'aime je crois que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même ...

* * *

_Une petite rewiew me ferait plaisir, alors merci d'avance :D_


	4. Chapter 4 : le slushie couleur rouge

_Et non ma fanfiction n'est pas finis ( comme on me la demandé ) j'ai juste mis un peu plus de temps a poster ce chapitre ( panne d'inspiration ) du coup je profite du faite que je sois malade et donc cloué au lit pour vous faire partager la suite de mon histoire ( la fièvre me donne plusieurs idées j'ai déjà commencer a écrire le chapitre 5 ). merci pour vos rewiews :)_

* * *

Quinn pris sa respiration une dernière fois, puis détacha sa ceinture. C'était décidé aujourd'hui elle sera bonne envers tout les losers de ce maudits lycée enfin quand elle disait tous elle voulait surtout parler de Rachel Berry. Elle s'approchera d'elle lui sourira, pour une fois, ensuite elle ira s'inscrire au glee club, puis quand elle seront assez proche Quinn embrassera la brune lorsqu'elle danseront un slow au bals de la promo. Son plan était parfait et un sourire de victoire apparue sur son magnifique visage. C'était plus facile a dire qu'à faire car une fois qu'elle franchis la porte du lycée le coté maléfique de la jeune blonde repris malheureusement le dessus

_POV de Quinn :_

Encore une fois je me comporte comme une garce je pensais vraiment que j'avais changer. Comme si l'on pouvait vraiment changer en une nuit tu es trop naïve Quinn.

Quand j'ai vue arriver Santana un verre de soda a la mains je n'ai pas pue résister, je hais cette partie de moi qui lutte contre ma vraie nature. Je sais qu'un jour je devrais faire mon coming out mais je ne veux vivre le meme cauchemar que Charlie. En attendant je me dirige vers elle une verre de boisson gelée dans la main et des regrets plein la tête

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie est enceinte. J'ai entendue papa le dire enfin plutôt le hurler, maman, elle ne dit rien , de toute façon elle ne dit jamais rien, elle pleure en silence et vide une bouteille d'alcool fort. Parfois j'en veux a Charlie d'aimer les femmes, je la trouve égoïste, elle a détruit notre famille, avant on était unis maman ne buvait pas et papa ne la frappait pas. Mais avec le recule j'admire son courage.

Hier soir nous regardions les informations enfin plus précisément un reportage sur une manifestation en faveur du mariage homosexuelle et elle était la au milieux de toute cette agitation, tenant d'un coter la mains d'une jeune femme rousse qui devait surement être se petite amie et son autre main était poser sur son ventre légèrement arrondis.

Papa a lâché son verre sur le tapis du salon alors que maman composé déjà le numéro de Charlie. Elle décrocha au bout du troisième appel, la conversation ne fut pas longue juste le temps de confirmer qu'elle était bien enceinte de 4 mois et que si nous voulions la voir il faudrait qu'on se déplace jusqu'à New York. Rien de plus ni un merci ni un bonjour ni un revoir ni un dite à Quinn que je l'aime. Je la reconnais bien la, tellement de caractère, rien dans son attitude ne m'étonne.

Cinq mois plus tard ma mère et moi embarquions pour New York, voir la bébé de Charlie et prendre de ses nouvelles. Papa n'est pas venue et ce n'est pas plus mal.

_Fin du flashback _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les morceaux de glace rouge coule lentement dans ses épais cheveux noir, elle est tellement belle même quand elle paraît surprise. Je m'en veux mais a ce moment même ce n'est plus moi qui contrôle mes gestes. Je me mords la lèvres et m'approche doucement de son oreille avant de lui dire bonjour à la façon Quinn Favray. Autour de nous tout le monde se moque d'elle sauf Britanny et …. moi

Britanny parce qu'elle a de la pitié pour tout le monde, parce qu'elle aime tout le monde qu'importe sa popularité et moi je ris jaune parce que je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir encore une fois, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je suis désoler mais je ne peux pas.

Je cours m'enfermer dans les toilettes et envoie valser au loin la première poubelles que je croise. Mon reflet dans la miroir me dégoûte, je me fais tellement pitié. Je crie, je hurle, je ne veux qu'une chose expulser la rage que je contiens, fatigué je me laisse glisser contre le mur et me murmure pour moi meme le mots pourquoi …..

* * *

_ayez pitié d'une pauvre adolescente malade laissez moi des rewiews peut etre que j'irais mieux après qui sait :) _

P.S : merci a toute les personnes qui me soutienne et m'encourage


	5. Chapter 5 : veux tu chanter avec moi ?

_Et voilà le cinquième chapitre, dans ce chapitre il y aura enfin un petite discussion entre Quinn et Rachel mais alors une toute petite_

_Bon sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture …_

_Ha j'allais oublier l'histoire se situe dans la saison 1, Quinn n'est pas encore enceinte et il ne manque que les 3 cheerleaders avant que le glee club soit au complet_

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de chose que Rachel ne comprenait pas dans la vie.

Pourquoi quand elle était petite les gens se moquait il de ses pères?  
Pourquoi personne dans la lycée n'admirais son talent ni sa façon de s'habillait ?  
Pourquoi le glee club n'était pas populaire ?

Mais si il y avait une chose en ce moment même qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre c'était pourquoi la capitaine des cheerleaders était assises dans la salle du glee club accompagné de Santana et Britanny.

« C'est pour surveiller Finn je trouve qu'il regarde un peu trop le hobbit en ce moment »

C'est ce qu'elle avait répondue lorsque Kurt lui avait poser la question et sa paraissait logique seulement au fond elle Rachel espérait que la blonde soit la pour elle mais le regard noir de la jeune cheerleaders venait de lui indiquait que non

_POV de Rachel :_

Pendant un instant j'ai crue voir un sourire sur son visage mais pourquoi m'aurait elle souris à moi ?  
Je ne suis qu'a quelque mètres d'elle de ma place je peux admirer son profil gauche, je commence par regarder ses cheveux, si blond, si souple, si léger.  
Son nez trop parfait pour être vraie, j'ai remarqué qu'il se retroussait quand elle était gêner et puis ….  
Mince elle ma vue, je ferais mieux de baisser les yeux, j'ai tendance a rougir quand elle me regarde

_POV de Quinn :_

Elle me regarde, je sens son regard se poser sur moi, arrête Rachel, je t'en supplie ne me regarde pas comme sa. Je voudrais lui sourire mais je me retiens, à la place je lui lance un regard tellement noir qu'elle ne peut pas voir qu'au fond de moi je suis mal a l'aise.

-bien, dit monsieur Schuester , maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je crois qu'il est temps d'organiser un concours de duos. Choisissais avec qui vous voulez être. Le premier groupe passera la semaine prochaine.

_FIN du cours _

-Yeah, Quinn attends.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux le Hobbit ?

-C'est pour le concours, est ce que tu voudrais te mettre avec moi. Avant de dire non écoute mes arguments, je sais que tu aime gagner, tout comme moi d'ailleurs et puis je paries que avant tu n'a jamais vraiment chanté ce que je te propose c'est donc de faire une alliance, toi la capitaine des cheelearders et moi la chanteuse la plus talentueuse du glee club. Je pourrais par la même occasion d'apprendre deux, trois trucs et te former avant les communales et puis …

-C'est d'accord

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que je suis d'accord pour ton histoire d'alliance et tout sa me va, mais je t'en supplie arrête de me parler

-Ho merci Quinn tu peut pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de ...

-OK, OK juste une chose,c'est pas parce que toi et moi on fait un duo qu'on ai amie, tu est et tu restera Rachel Berry ne l'oublie pas, maintenant lève toi de mon chemin il faut que j'aille à mon entraînement, on a qu'a dire qu'on se retrouve après l'entraînements dans la salle du glee club.

-J'ai hâte d'y être .

_POV de Rachel :_

J'avais murmuré ma dernière phrase trop doucement pour qu'elle l'entende, heureusement. J'étais toujours au milieux du couloirs et les autres élevés ne se faisait pas prier pour me bousculer mais je m'en moquais, elle avait dit oui, elle voulait bien faire un duo avec moi, Quinn Fabray aller passer du temps avec moi !

_POV de Quinn :_

Elle a osé ce que moi je n'ai jamais au le courage de faire : lui parler.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qu'elle a dit mais j'aime le sons de sa voix.  
J'aime quand elle passe sa mains dans ses cheveux parce qu'elle est nerveuse.  
J'aime la façon dont elle bouge ses mains pour expliquer ce qu'elle veut dire.  
Et contre toute attente j'aime comment elle s'habille

Par contre si Santana et Britanny pouvait aller faire leur trucs ailleurs que dans les vestiaires...

* * *

_Dans le chapitre suivant il y aura surement une vraie discutions entre Quinn et Rachel  
Mais pour l'instant n'oublier pas laissez une rewiew ;)  
_


	6. Chapter 6: change pour moi

Et voila la suite. je dois dire que pour le discussion entre Quinn et Rachel j'ai pas mal galéré mais je suis plutôt fier du résultat  
Aller je vous laisse a votre lecture. ( tout ce qui est en gras corresponds aux pensée de Quinn )

P.S: les rewiews sont gratuites :)

* * *

Alors qu'elle est le programme ?

_POV de Quinn :_

Je la vois sursauter lorsqu'elle entends ma voix elle ne pensait pas me voir de si tôt. Tant mieux j'aime surprendre,elle finit par lever la tête de ses partitions pour me sourire j'aurais pue sourire moi aussi mais je ne veux pas qu'elle crois que je suis contente de la voir

-ha te voilà Quinn , alors on s'y mets ? Bon j'ai déjà prévue la chanson, tu va adorer c'est un classique de Brodway juste in-cro-yable...

-Écoute Berry, je veux bien travailler avec toi chose qui comme tu le vois me réjouis guère, **menteuse, **alors je t'en supplie ne m'impose pas des stupides chanson de comédie musical, **bravo Quinn c'est la première chose vraie que tu dis. **

-Bi..bien, tu avez une idée peut être ?

-Oui, **ben quoi tu paraît étonné Rachel ? ****Moi aussi je peux avoir des idées. **Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête le nain tu crois que quoi, que je suis juste la pour décorer ?

-Si tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui fais des efforts pour faire marcher se duo Quinn tu te trompe, **je crois que j'ai énerver la diva, **je ne te demande pas d'être mon amie mais juste de chanter. Premièrement tu critique mes gouts musicaux et deuxième tu me parle comme si je n'était qu'une vulgaire chose a ton service. J'en ai assez d'être toujours la perdante je voulais juste que tu te sente à l'aise au glee club mais non c'est trop dur pour madame de faire un effort. J'en ai assez Quinn débrouille toit seule pour une fois.

**-Et merde Quinn, tu la vexer. **Non attends Rachel, je suis désoler

-pardon ?

-Je veux bien faire un effort mais ne m'oblige pas a le répéter.

-J'ai du mal a y croire, tu viens de t'excuser?

-Oui, et sa t'amuse ?

-Je pensais pas qu'un jour tu me parlerais aussi gentiment Quinn, alors on le fait ce duo ? C'était quoi cette chanson que tu voulais chanter ?

-je pensais a _try _de _Asher Book._

-C'est un très bon choix, bien loin de mon style de musique habituelle mais je pense que je pourrais faire une exception. Juste pourquoi cette chanson ?

-Ma sœur, c'est elle qui me la fait découvrir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une s...

-Au faite Rachel, je suis désoler pour toute les fois ou j'ai pu t'humilier et mal te parler. Je suppose que c'est un système d'auto défense chez moi comme un instinct de survie mais je voulais que tu sache que je t'admire Rachel, tu est tellement toi tout le temps, tu arrive a faire ce que moi je n'ai jamais oser faire.

-5 minutes, sa fait 5 minutes que tu me parle et tu ne la rien dit de méchant ni t'humiliant. On ne pourra peut être jamais être amie mais soyons au moins de bonne camarade, repartons sur de nouvelle base ?

-OK, pour les nouvelles base, les bonnes camarade et tout le reste.

-On s'y mets ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Si je marchais courrais-tu**  
**Si je m'arrêtais viendrais-tu**  
**Si je te disais que tu es la seule et l'unique me croirais-tu**  
**Si je te demandais de rester me montrerais-tu le chemin**  
**Dis-moi quoi dire pour que tu ne me quittes pas**

_Rachel voulait que dans ses paroles Quinn comprenne son messages, elle voulait que Quinn reste avec elle, elle voulait que cette soirée ne se finissent jamais_

**Le monde te rattrape**  
**Pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant à la poursuite de ton rêve**  
**Il est temps pour nous de faire quelque chose parce que nous nous demandons à chacun de changer**  
**Et peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt**

_Elle était prête a changer pour elle, elles voulaient toute les deux changer. Mais la seule question était de savoir si Quinn y arriverais, elle même ne connaissait pas la réponse _

**refrain :**

**et j'essaye pour ton amour**  
**Je peux me cacher tout là-haut**  
**J'essaierai pour ton amour**  
**Nous nous sommes assez cachés**

**Si je chantais chanterais-tu avec moi**  
**Ou attendrais-tu que je sois parti, oh comme nous nous repoussons et nous attirons**  
**Si je te donnais mon coeur jouerais-tu la comédie**  
**Ou me dirais-tu que c'est le début de quelque chose de beau**  
**Est-ce que je te rattrape**  
**Pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant, pour poursuivre tes rêves**  
**Il est temps pour nous de faire face à la vérité parce que nous venons l'un à l'autre pour changer**  
**Et peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt**

**Refrain**  
**Et j'essaye pour ton amour**  
**Je peux me cacher tout là-haut**  
**J'essaierai pour ton amour**  
**Nous nous sommes assez cachés**

**J'essaierai pour ton amour**  
**Je peux me cacher tout là-haut**

**Si je marchais courrais-tu**  
**Si je m'arrêtais viendrais-tu**  
**Si je te disais que tu es la seule et l'unique me croirais-tu**

_Le reste était chanté en cœur par les 2 jeunes filles et chacune y mettait toute l'émotion qu'elle,pouvait car les paroles reflétait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_POV ? :_

Après plusieurs répétition, plusieurs enchainement de danse rater et disons le plusieurs fou rire, je crois que je découvre son vraie visage, je vois qui elle est vraiment je comprends sa façon de penser et pour une fois j'envisage vraiment de la considérer comme une amie, je regrette vraiment tout ce qui a pu ce passer entre nous.

Elle s'énerve encore une fois elle a raté son pas de danse, je vais l'aider, je me place derrière et pose mesmainssur sa taille, elle se rate, trébuche, je la rattrape mon visage est a quelque centimètre du sien. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, elle me sourie et approche doucement son visage du mien, elle va m'embrasser. Je me dégage de son étreinte

Je ne peux pas , je suis désoler.

Je pars, je fuis, je suis lâche. Je l'abandonne au milieux de la salle et perds peut être la seule chance de ma vie ...

* * *

Mais a qui appartiens ce POV mystère Quinn ou Rachel ? moi même je ne sais pas encore. Je vous propose donc de faire un vote, laissez moi une rewiew dans laquelle vous m'indiquerais le noms du personnage a qui selon vous appartiens ce POV, le personnage qui obtiendra le plus de vote sera désigné grands gagnant.  
merci, et surtout soyez nombreux a participer ^^


	7. Chapter 7: je t'ai perdue a jamais

J'ai pas pue me retenir de poster ce chapitre, pourquoi ?  
Hé bien parce que je l'adore, je me suis tellement régalé a l'écrire, j'espère que vous l'aimerais autant que moi

HA oui, j'aillais oublier le POV mystère était celui de Rachel même si dans vos rewiews vous m'avez souvent dit qu'il correspondait a celui de Quinn, j'ai décidé de surprendre, c'est bien notre petit Quinn qui a trouver le courage d'essayer d'embrasser Rachel.  
Bon sur ce je vous laisse et j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla, bonne lecture

* * *

_« N'est pas peur Quinn, approche toi. »_

_Charlie me tends l'adorable nourrisson blond, je l'attrape tout doucement je ne veux pas la blesser, et le cale au creux de mes bras. Il lui ressemble tellement, même grands yeux rieur, même sourire éclatant... _

_« Dis bonjour à mamie Judy et à tata Quinn. »_

_Maman pleure, Lisa reste dans son coin surement trop gêné par la situation et moi je berce Julien au milieux de la chambre d'hôpital. Seule Charlie paraît enthousiasmé par la situation, tu parle qu'elle revanche sur la vie, elle était tout, elle avait tout. Les notes, la popularité , les garçons ( même si sa ne l'intéressé pas vraiment ) et surtout la fierté des parents. Du jour au lendemain elle a tout perdue, chassé juste parce qu'elle aime les filles. C'est injuste. Obligé de partir pour New York, de ce trouver un appartement, sans famille , sans aide, sans argent avec pour seule compagnie : Lisa, sa petit copine française qu'elle a rencontrer lors d'un échange et qui est donc aussi la deuxième mère de Julien. D'ailleurs elle nous regarde discrètement assise dans un coin de la chambre,je me demande comment c'est passé son coming out ?_

_Comment on réagis ses parents ? L'on-t-il chassé elle aussi ?_

_Comment la décrire. Pas très grande, magnifique yeux verts le visage parsemé de tache de rousseur, petit sourire discret et une épaisse chevelure rousse dont les délicates boucles viennent parfaire la beauté de son visage. Je comprends pourquoi Charlie est tombé amoureuse d'elle en plus je suis sure qu'elle sera une très bonne mère. _

_« Tiens maman prends l'appareil photo sur le meuble et fais une photo de famille, Quinn viens t'asseoir près de moi avec Julien, comme sa maman tu pourra la mettre dans la salon et dire à tout le monde que tu est fière de ta fille »_

_Intérieurement je rigole, je reconnaît la l'humour plutôt embarrassent de ma sœur ._

_« oui ma chérie tu a raison, une photo de famille c'est une bonne idée, n'ayez pas peur Lisa approchez vous vous aussi »_

_« non, non, vous savez je ne veux pas déranger. En plus c'est une photo de famille. »_

_« Mais voyons Lisa, vous aussi vous faites partis de la famille »_

_Ma sœur voulez sa revanche, elle l'avait eu et elle l'avait même gagné._

_Fin du flashback _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

_POV de Quinn :_

Elle est partis, elle c'est enfuis et pourtant j'avais utiliser tout le courage que j'avais en moi pour essayer de l'embrasser mais elle m'avait repoussé. En même temps j'aurais du m'en douter, il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de chance qu'elle accepter de me pardonner alors qu'en plus qu'elle soit lesbienne et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la fille qui fait de sa vie un enfer depuis toujours, non la c'était trop demandé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

_Le verre se brise sur la carrelage froid, je me précipite pour récupérer la photo peu importe si je me coupe dans les débris qui jonche le sol_

_« Pourquoi tu as fait sa papa ? POURQUOI ? »_

_Sa main part et heurte ma joue, je porte ma mains sur ma peau meurtrie par le coup_

_« Je suis ton père Quinn et tant que tu vivra sous mon toit , c'est moi qui déciderais , tu ma bien compris »_

_La rage qui fulmine dans ses yeux m'effraie, je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi et ne contrôle plus vraiment ce que je dit._

_« Tu n'a pas la droit, tu n'a pas le droit »_

_« Et pourquoi ? Je ne veux me lever et voir cette sale garce accompagner de ce bâtard et de cette... cette »_

_Il se tait, son dernier mots s'étouffe dans sa bouche mais je sais ce qu'il a voulue dire : cette gouine._

_« Une photo, ce n'est qu'une photo. Non la vraie raison c'est que tu refuse d'admettre que ta fille puisse être heureuse dans les bras d'une femme. Toi maman dit quelque chose tu ne peux pas, tu est bien trop occuper a te saouler pour y penser, tu as tellement peur qu'il te frappe. Dit le qu'il te fais peur, admets que tu ne dit rien par peur qu'il t'enlève ta maison, ton argent,ton petit confort, tu préfère plutôt qu'il t'enlève ta dignité ? _

_Vous vous entendez parler de Charlie parfois ? _

_Vous racontez a qui veut l'entendre qu'elle a épousé un riche médecin, tout sa parce que vous avez peur de la vérité , tout sa parce qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la norme, mais si vous la voyez vous pourriez constater qu'elle est heureuse, qu'elle se fout des regards que sa vie lui convient parfaitement. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez pour vos enfants qu'il soit heureux ? Alors écoute moi bien papa, toute ma vie j'ai voulue briller a tes yeux être aussi parfaite que Charlie car elle est parfaite tout sa parce que pour moi tu était juste unique, tu était le père que rêve d'avoir toute fillette, celui qui te rassure quand tu as peur, qui sèche tes larmes quand tu te fait mal, qui réponds a tout tes caprices parce que tu est sa fille adorée et qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur mais le masque est tombé quand tu as vue que malgré tout tes efforts ton enfant n'est pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité, tout a coup tu est devenue banale, d'abord tu as chasser Charlie, je t'en ai voulue, j'aurais pu te le pardonner mais déjà tu n'était plus comme avant tu était devenue un monstre, une ordure...  
__Oui c'est sa tu es une ordure. »_

_Je vois ses poings se serraient, ses articulations en deviennent blanche, machinalement je me crispe par peur qu'il me frappe. _

_« Tu t'entends parler Quinn ? Tu entends ce que tu dit ? Tu crois que c'est comme sa que je t'ai élevé ? »_

_« Encore faudrait-il que tu m'aie bien élevé »_

_Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée le coup était partis, venant s'abattre sur mon autre joue. Ce n'était pas tellement la douleur du coup qui faisait mal c'était surtout le faite qu'il est fait ressurgir en moi tout un tas d'émotion que j'avais préféré oublier. À vraie je l'avais bien chercher mais tant pis ce soir j'avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je savais qu'après je regretterais mes paroles... _

_Fin du flashback _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

_POV de Quinn :_

La musique bourdonne dans mes oreilles, je regarde mon verre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans et ou suis-je ?

D'après l'odeur sa doit surement être un alcool fort du style vodka ou je ne sais trop quoi et je crois que je suis chez Santana d'ailleurs je la vois plus loin sur la table elle vient d'entamer un strip-tease accompagné de Brittany sous les regards ébahis des joueurs de Foot et sous les rires des autres cheerleaders.

D'ailleurs c'est elle qui ma obligé a venir, elle me trouvé trop gentils c'est temps ci. C'est vraie que j'ai arrêté la guerre des slushies, j'ai même arrête les humiliations en publics et pour une seule raison : Rachel.

Je m'en veux tellement je voudrais regagner son cœur alors j'essaie de lui sourire quand je la vois, je lui dit même bonjour, pas comme avant non non plus gentiment mais elle ne réponds jamais et je la comprends tout a fait.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai trop bu, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ferme les yeux juste quelque seconde, seulement pour reposer mes paupières mais lorsque je les ré-ouvres je ne suis déjà plus chez Santana non cette fois je suis en voiture à côté d'un inconnue, je soupir et referme mes yeux. Je n'ai pas la force de demander qui sait, ni même de ma battre, tant pis je n'ai plus rien a perdre.

Cette fois ci je suis suis chez Puck, je reconnais sa chambre j'étais déjà venue chez lui avec Finn. Je vois les lèvres de Puck bouger je crois qu'il me demande si je veux bien coucher avec lui, je lui réponds que je suis vierge.  
Même si je suis avec Finn depuis un bon bout de temps je ne l'ai jamais fait Finn est un gentils garçon mais ce n'est pas à lui que je veux donner ma première fois. Ni a Puck d'ailleurs mais je hoche simplement la tête quand il re-pose sa question.

Mon regards se perd dans la chambre de Puck alors qu'il me vole ma virginité, je ne peux m'empêcher penser que c'est a toi Rachel que je voulais la donner mais c'est trop tard car tu ne voudra surement jamais me pardonner et je viens à peine de le réaliser...

* * *

Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit j'en suis vraiment fière alors n'hésité pas a laisser des rewiews elles sont gratuites.  
A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre prochain chapitre ^^  
ha oui j'allais oublier vos rewiews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci beaucoup pour votre soutiens et vos encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8: Je t'aime

Voilà ENFIN la suite j'ai mis pas mal de temps a écrire une suite qui en plus est pas super super ( à mon goût ) mais j'avais peu de temps beaucoup de travail et un problème avec cette fiction : j'ai le début, la fin de l'histoire mais il me fallait le milieu. Et donc le voilà je vais pas tout vous racontez et vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

POV Quinn :

J'ai jamais crue en l'amour. Pour moi ça a toujours était un sentiment niais et inutile. Ça ne set à rien d'aimer. De toute façon quoi qu'il arrive, au final on finis par souffrir. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu cette fille, celle qui n'aime pas, qui ne veux pas aimer et qui ne veut pas être aimé. J'étais un vrai cœur de pierre, rien a voir avec ces cruche qui tombent amoureuse au premier regard. Je me croyais forte, intouchable, incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Puis elle a débarqué dans ma vie. Il n'a fallu qu'un instant pour tout détruire. Ma conception de l'amour, mon masque de glace, mon cœur. Quelle conne, et moi qui pensait que jamais ça ne m'arriverais. J'ai été naïve de croire que ça n'arrivait que aux autre de tomber amoureux, que j'étais trop insensible pour ça. Au final je me suis retrouvée comme ces cruches qui aiment et souffre pour rien. Ces idiotes qui croivent pouvoir tout affronter par amour et qui ont raison.  
Croyais moi j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de battre contre mes sentiments, j'en passé des années a tenter de l'oublier. Mais au final il n'y a pas de solution miracle, chacun se débrouille comme il peut.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Will avait beau interroger tout les élèves les plus proches de Quinn, autant vous dire qu'il était peu, aucun ne savait pourquoi elle était devenue si éteinte. Depuis des semaines il essayer de capter la moindre étincelle chez la jeune fille mais rien elle se contenter de regarder le vide pendant des heures.  
Certes elle n'était jamais enthousiaste a l'idée d'elle au glee club mais depuis quelques temps c'était encore pire, comme si elle n'était plus la, trop absorber par les détails du sol.  
Il leva les yeux de sa fiche et vis Quinn, la au milieu de couloir, elle fixait le au loin la foule qui allait et venait en prenant le plus grands soin possible a éviter tout contact visuelle et physique afin de ne pas réveiller sa colère.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Depuis plus d'une heure elle parcourais le lycée en long et en large à sa recherche. Maintenant le seul endroit ou elle pouvait se trouver c'était les vestiaires. Quinn poussa délicatement la porte, la première image qu'elle reçu fut des plus magnifique : debout sous le halo de lumière qui semblait caresser son épaisse chevelure brune qu'elle coiffait avec le plus grande précaution Rachel murmurait les paroles d'une chanson, les mots s'envolait dans la pièce vide puis vinrent s'échouer dans l'oreille de Quinn.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« ... »

La voix de Quinn s'éleva dans le pièce. Rachel ne sut quoi répondre, elle se contenta de regardait la blonde dans les yeux, la ou personne n'osait jamais aller.

« Si tu me déteste sache que je le comprendrais très bien et si tu ne souhaite plus m'adresser la parole aussi, même si il est clair que l'on se parle peu. Mais tu me dois des explications. »

Une larme perla sur la joue de la brune. Par réflexe Quinn voulut l'essuyer mais par peur de la faire fuir de nouveau elle resta de marbre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te comporte ainsi ? Tu fais comme si je n'étais rien, un simple pantin dans tes plans de cheerleader diabolique puis ensuite tu veux m'embrasser, à quoi tu joue Quinn ? Tu te moque de moi n'est ce pas ? C'est quoi cette fois ton plan ? Tu compte d'humilié de nouveau ? »

« NON...non, pas cette fois, je veux plus jouer la comédie, je veux plus être avec toi ce que je ne suis pas. Rachel... je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête a l'assumer. »

L'espace d'un instant Quinn crue apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage qui s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard.

« Moi aussi Quinn je t'aime mais je n'est plus confiance en toi, plus maintenant. »

La brune vient se loger dans les bras de la cheerleader.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour avoir ta confiance ? »

« Même si c'est dur et peu être un peu trop tôt j'aimeais que tu assume ce que tu ressent pour moi, je crois que se serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse me faire.»

« je ne peux pas Rachel, tu n'a pas le droit de me demander sa pas maintenant. »

« Je ne demande pas de faire ton coming out de suite. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est que tu m'embrasse. »

« Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. »

D'un mouvement rapide Quinn resserra son étreinte et fit disparaître le peu d'espace qui rester entre elles, avant de déposer sur ses lèvres le premier baiser d'une longue série.

* * *

Trop facile, trop rapide,trop court, trop confus et... Bizarre dites vous ? Soit je vous l'accorde mais si vous pensez que la fiction se finis ainsi sachez que vous ne me connaissez pas encore.  
J'admets que ce chapitre et surement le plus court et le moins bien mais il me fallait bien un intermédiaire pour enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Bref tout ceci est le début d'un magnifique rêve ou bien alors d'un très long cauchemar a vous de choisir.

J'allais oublier laissez moi une petite rewiew, sa motive l'auteur et en plus.. ben c'est gentil quoi ( j'avoue que je suis a cour d'argument la ). ^^


End file.
